Ted Stein and Stewey McMann
Ted Stein and Stewey McMann are the main antagonists in The Dog Who Saved... franchise. They are a couple of thieves who resort to stealing anything or kidnapping anyone in order to pay a debt to a loan shark named Tony Rowe only to end up getting caught by a former K-9 police dog named Zeus, now a pet dog to the Bannister family, and then arrested by the police every time. In the sequels, The Dog Who Saved Easter and The Dog Who Saved Summer, it is revealed that Ted actually has a young felon brother named Fred, whom he dislikes given their history when he ratted them out on a job and had them sent to prison for two years, which the latter considers a "favor" he did for them. Personality While Ted appears to be smarter, craftier, bossy, sneaky, even-tempered, less cowardly, and tougher, Stewey turns out to be rather dim-witted, dumb, childish, cynophobic, cowardly, hysterical, anxious, and always hungry; his favorite being fresh, thin-sliced bologna from the butcher (not the supermarket kind). Ted often disapproves of Stewey's eating habits especially during a robbery; often referring it as "funny business." Whenever Stewey gets an anxiety, he gets gas and blows a couple of farts and somehow seems to calm down whenever Ted is around to help him; implying he "always knows how to make him feel better." Stewey also hates dogs, particularly Zeus more than Ted does due to his cynophobia. ''The Dog Who Saved Christmas'' Ted and Stewey, disguised as plumbers, have been robbing so many houses in the neighborhood. Their latest house to rob is the home of the newly-arrived family, the Bannisters. Little do they know that they have brought home a former K-9 police dog named Zeus from the pound, now their pet but with the inability to bark due to a bad history in the past on the job on the police force, for protection. After two days of watching the house and seeing the Bannisters leave to visit the children's maternal grandmother (Annie) in town for Christmas, Ted and Stewey decide to make their move as Ted warns Stewey not to commit any "funny business" during the job; namely, eating. However, while trying to pick the lock, Zeus manages to drive them off momentarily when playing a CD featuring dog barks, which scares Stewey to death since he has an animosity of dogs and severe case of cynophobia (fear of dogs). After a brief scuffle, they decide to come back in an hour; prepared with something for Zeus. Later, they come back with Mace, a muzzle, and a tranquilizer gun they stole from the last place, which turned out to be a vet. As they try to pick the lock again, Zeus drops Christmas balls on them, which hurts them very badly. Ted blames Stewey and later assumes that the family must've left one of their "kids" behind to watch the place and the dog. After Zeus throws flour on them, they get mad with vengeance and decide to go down through the basement instead. As they enter the house, Stewey inadvertently breaks his ankle a bit when kicking through the basement door and Zeus manages to drive Ted off momentarily with bowling balls. While searching for the "kid", Stewey distracts Zeus and Ted manages to muzzle him from behind and tie him up. When Stewey tells Ted that there is no "kid" in the house, they finally realize that it was Zeus who sabotaged them in the first place. Then, they notice a plaque award with Zeus' name on it; making them realize that they are dealing with a certified K-9. When Stewey threatens to hurt Zeus with a golf club as payback for the pain he caused them, Ted stops him and tells him to first get the job done and then, do whatever he wants. As they start robbing the house, Stewey resorts into "funny business", eating a bologna sandwich; much to Ted's annoyance and anger. Later, they barely avoid the cops patrolling the neighborhood as Stewey constantly farts due to his anxiety and tries to finish his sandwich while Ted tries in vain to stop him. After the cops leave (especially due to the fart smell), Ted and Stewey continue robbing the house even when Stewey resorts to playing with horse statues and pool. When Stewey notices the gifts left behind on the Christmas tree for the children, he wants to take them since he likes toys. Ted considers him childish and heartless when sympathizing with the kids' feelings when they find that Santa skipped their home but later changes his mind when Stewey suggests they take half the gifts and sell them online and keep the other half. When Ted hears a growl, he assumes it's Stewey stomach but after reassuring otherwise, they suddenly realize that it's Zeus, free from his bonds. Frightened, Stewey panics, runs scared, and lands on Ted; much to Ted's annoyance given Stewey's weight. After getting back on their feet and listening to Zeus miraculously bark for the first time, they decide to finih him off once and for all. However, Stewey manages to accidentally burn his own eyes when trying to spray Mace on Zeus and Ted manages to accidentally put Stewey to sleep with a dart from the tranquilizer gun. When trying to escape, Stewey falls asleep and Ted tries in vain to wake him up, only to have Zeus subdue them by dropping a chandelier on them. After the cops receive a call from the neighbor lady (Mildred) with a white cat (Chegwee); reporting a struggle at the Bannister's home, they rush in to arrest the thieves as Zeus continues to bark and the Bannisters with Grandma arrive just in time to witness the whole thing. Then, Ted and Stewey are taken to jail. ''The Dog Who Saved Christmas Vacation'' After being locked up for a year, Ted and Stewey decide to go to Colorado to steal a famous celebutante's valuable diamond necklace, worth 250,000$. On the way, one of their car tires goes down and they have to put up a spare. In doing so, Stewey is the only one to have a feeling that the car driving past them is carrying passengers that seem familiar to them; namely, the Bannisters and their dog, Zeus. A theory which is proven a fact but which Ted doubts. Later, Ted and Stewey check into a musty old motel which barely satisfies Stewey's needs. Gallery ''The Dog Who Saved Christmas'' TedSteweyVan.png|Ted and Stewey watching the Bannister's new house TedStein.png|Ted Stein: "Ka-ching! Ka-ching!" SteweyMcMann.png|Stewey McMann Steweyhat.png|Stewey incognito Steweyscream.png|Stewey screaming in fear after hearing a dog barking on the radio Steweyscared.png|"I don't like dogs. I'm scared of dogs. I won't work with dogs. I've been telling you..." TedNoFunnyBusiness.png|"Stewey, no funny business." TedSteweyAttacked.png|Ted and Stewey bombarded by Christmas balls by Zeus TedSteweyFlour.png|Covered in flour by Zeus Steweythreat.png|Stewey threatening to hurt Zeus as payback for the trouble he caused them TedMad.png|Ted mad at Stewey for eating Tedmadder.png|Stewey reaching for his sandwich as Ted tries in vain to stop him while avoiding the cops patrolling the neighborhood steweyeat.png|Stewey still eating TedslapStewey.png|Ted slapping Stewey on the head for playing around with the statues SteweyPool.png|Stewey playing pool TedSteweystealgifts.png|Ted and Stewey stealing gifts Steweypanic.png|Stewey panicking and landing on Ted SteweyHairPull.png|Ted pulling Stewey's hair SteweyMace.png|Stewey accidentally spraying his eyes with Mace intended for Zeus TedAngry.png|"You have caused us a lot of trouble today." TedGun.png|Ted trying to shoot Zeus with a tranquilizer gun SteweyDown.png|Stewey shot with a dart on his forehead SteweyWakeUp.png|Ted trying to wake Stewey up TedSteweyChandelier.png|Ted and Stewey subdued with a chandelier by Zeus TedSteweyZeusCops.png|Ted and Stewey held by Zeus and about to be arrested by the cops TedSteweyZeusCopsandBannisters.png|Ted and Stewey with Zeus, the cops, and the Bannisters Ted&Stewey's1stdefeat.png|Ted Stein and Stewey McMann's first defeat Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Thief Category:Teams Category:Cowards Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Criminals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Siblings Category:Partners in Crime Category:Male